


The Wind Singer

by Jiiri



Series: Yuletide 2019 SSSS Fan Forum [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Baby!Lalli, Baby!Tuuri, Gen, Magic, Snow, Suomi | Finnish, Teen!Onni, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiiri/pseuds/Jiiri
Summary: In Keuruu, Lalli has started scout training, but the woods are dark.Written for the Fan Forum Advent Calendar 2019. The Yuletide 2019 series is not meant to be a continuum, these are separate one-offs.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen & Onni Hotakainen & Tuuri Hotakainen
Series: Yuletide 2019 SSSS Fan Forum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597210
Kudos: 11





	The Wind Singer

**December 2, Y80, 10:15 PM. Keuruu, Hotakainen residence**

Lalli came home from scout training. The tiny boy was hungry and tired, but also clearly worried about something.  
“What is it, Lalli? Did something happen?” Onni inquired while setting the evening meal on the table.  
“No. Nothing.”  
“Are you sure? You look worried?”  
“No… it wasn’t anything. I… it was stupid. I’m stupid.”  
“Lalli, I cannot help you if you don’t tell me what’s the matter. Did they call you weird again?”  
“No… I thought I…” the little boy voice faded into a mumble. 

Onni gave him a look which he hoped would be both somewhat stern and encouraging at the same time. Summoning authority was kind of hard when you were seventeen, even if you were the only parent figure. “Lalli, tell me.”  
*I thought I… saw… grandmother* Lalli was whispering. *I got scared.*  
“Grandmother? What? Where?!” Onni was instantly alarmed. 

“I said I’m stupid. It wasn’t her. It was a small spruce. A drooping one.”  
“You are sure? That it wasn’t really her?”  
“I’m sure. Pekka cut a branch from it and hit me. Iida called me a weirdo. I don’t like it’s so dark.”  
“Lalli is afraid of the dark! He’s such a crybaby!” Tuuri wasn’t really helping her cousin’s miserable mood.  
“I’m not! You are a baby! You don’t even dare going out of the compound!”  
“Hush now, both of you. Tuuri, you know that Lalli is very brave. It’s no wonder he doesn’t like the darkness when he must go to the woods at night. And Lalli, don’t give Tuuri any ideas. You know she can’t go outside!” 

The rest of the evening meal proceeded in peace. At least Lalli was eating now, so maybe he wasn’t terribly upset. After the meal he turned to Onni with a new request.  
“Onni, make it snow! It wouldn’t be so dark!”  
“You know it doesn’t work like that. I can’t command the weather.”  
“But it’s December already! It’s supposed to be winter! Yule is soon. Why don’t we have snow yet?” 

“Well, actually…” Tuuri started another one of her little lectures. “There is a great wind system to the north of us called the pollard vor… vorex… the pollard vortex! It keeps the cold weather up north. The cold comes when the … vorex changes! Weather is created by…”  
“Oh, I know the great wind up north! I can feel the winter is being held behind it. But why won’t Halla let it come here?... Onni, sing to Halla and tell her to let winter come!”  
“Lalli, I can summon a local wind. I can’t tell winter to come or make Halla do anything she doesn’t want to. No one can.” 

“Actually, Halla is well known for being mischievous and sending frost…” Tuuri started again. She loved learning things, but even more she loved showing off her knowledge. Especially to her cousin, who didn’t really go to a real school at all. 

“Awww come on! At least try! You are the best wind singer I know!” Lalli was pleading.  
“Very well. I will sing a song for Halla and the others, but don’t be disappointed. They do as they please. Go wash and put on your pyjamas, I’ll sing it as a good night song for you guys.”

_**Onni's song** _

_Halla huurtehen huutaja  
Kuuran kaunoisin kantaja  
Heitä meille hiutaleita  
Sirottele säkeneitä _

_Viimatar vilujen voima  
Tuulien tuimien tuoja  
Päästä pakkases paukkumaan  
Tiukat tuulet tuivertamaan _

_Talvetar turvamme tuoja  
Nietosten nokkelin neiti  
Piä peikot pihdeissäsi  
Lumen alla luonnottomat_

Halla, shouter for frost  
Beautiful bringer of rime  
Float your flakes for us  
Scatter your sparkles for us 

Viimatar, power of the chill  
Who bring us the grim wind  
Let loose your freezing cold  
Blow us with your gale 

Talvetar who keep us safe  
Cleverest maiden of snow  
Keep the trolls in your grasp  
Abominations under snow 

**December 3rd, Y80, 7:20 AM. Hotakainen residence**

“Lalliii!! Lalli! Onni! Wake up! Wake up now!!” Tuuri was apparently going nuts.  
“Hrmh,” Lalli barely reacted.  
“Arg, go away. Why are you so noisy?” Onni wasn’t much of a morning person either.  
“No no, you really have to come. Lalli, get up now! You have to see this!” 

With a string of groans and complaints the boy and the teenager got up and marched to the window, where the excited girl was pointing outside.  
“Look! Onni! You did it!” 

Keuruu was covered under a layer of new feathery snow, glittering blindingly in the morning sun. Suddenly Lalli was hugging Onni. Onni was surprised, as nowadays Lalli really only came to his arms when he’d been having nightmares. But this time it was a happy hug! 

“Thank you Onni! You are the most best wind singer of all time!”

**Author's Note:**

>  **gjuerne** made me a lovely drawing of Onni singing for the 2019 Secret Santa and agree for me to post it with the story. It may or may not be viewable here: https://ssssforum.com/index.php?topic=1107.45 
> 
> I will try to work out how to post it here too.
> 
> Halla and Viimatar are the spirits of frost and cold wind. Halla means in particular cold weather that comes too late or too early and causes the crops to fail. Viima means an unpleasant cold wind and the ending -tar is a female ending in a fancy style. So the Frost Lady and the Lady of the Cold Wind. In some versions Viimatar is one of the daughters of Louhi, the Mistress of the North (Pohjola). I am considering them to be major Nature Spirits akin to e.g. Vellamo the Water Mother (demigods maybe? Not among the high gods but more than “just spirits”). Talvetar I just made up, her name means the Lady of the Winter.
> 
> The spirits of cold were considered as adversaries and were feared by the ancient Finns. I’m not sure it would be correct to say they were considered evil, but definitely not friends of humankind. Halla especially was a formidable foe who could make or break the fate of entire families or villages even. In the world of SSSS however winter and freeze is important against trolls and in finishing cleansing of areas, so I would assume the related spirits would be regarded as allies or at least as neutral entities that can be both useful and dangerous.
> 
> Onni's song is in Finnish written in the Kalevala meter or something akin to it, like the runo of the Finnish mages in SSSS. English is only intended as the translation of the content of the song, and is not even trying to follow any meter.


End file.
